Thin-film batteries are used in applications such as smart cards, medical devices, and consumer products. Typically, the thin-film battery includes electrode materials disposed on either side of a separator. Tabs or conductive contacts are coupled to the electrode materials, and the electrode materials and the separator are sealed within an enclosure such that conductive contacts extend beyond the enclosure while the electrode materials and the separator are isolated from the environment outside the battery.